Fullmetal Alchemist: The Darkest Day
by BVTheEpic
Summary: Of the 14 who entered the underground base, only 7 are alive. And to make it worse, the Homunculi have returned... and are more vicious than ever. Who lives... and who dies? Brotherhood-based. AU. EdWin later, RoyRiza, and LingFan. T for violence, some romance, and language. ON HIATUS DUE TO LACK OF REVIEWS
1. Prologue: Death To The Father

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This takes place not long before Father activates the Human Transmutation Circle and kills almost all of Amestris. He never gets to in this story, because it's an AU, and in an AU, things are different.**

* * *

Things couldn't have gotten worse.

Edward Elric; his brother, Alphonse; his coworker, Roy Mustang; his teacher, Izumi Curtis; and his father, Van Hohenheim were dubbed "human sacrifices" by the Father of the Homunculi, a Homunculus with the ambition of becoming God.

And now, they were all gathered in his presence, ripe for the picking.

"Excellent," Father said. "My Godhood is imminent."

"Like ^#** it is!" A voice rang from out of nowhere.

From above them leapt Prince Ling Yao, or as he was known as now, the Homunculus Greed. Ed usually referred to him as Greeling.

Greeling activated his Ultimate Shield and brought it down on Father, hoping to disorient him at the least. Before he could do any major damage, though, Father raised his arm and fired a large beam of light from his palm.

The light temporarily blinded Greeling, and he fell to the ground with a thud.

Father walked over to him, shook his head and spoke, "I thought I raised you better." Then, he took his hand, stuck it into Greeling's chest...

And ripped out his Philosopher's Stone.

At that moment, Greed was dead. But fortunately, his host, Ling Yao, was still alive.

Soon after, a few of Ed's other allies ran in: Major Alex Armstrong, Mei Chang, Lanfan, General Olivier Armstrong, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, and Scar.

That last one was a surprise. Ed never thought he'd be on the same side as the murderous Ishbalan.

They all charged the Father, who merely held up his Philosopher's Stone and muttered, "Fools."

With that word, a violent explosion filled the room.

It's a wonder anyone survived at all. Out of the 14 people in the room...

Only 8 remained. Ed, Roy, Al, Riza, Ling, Lanfan, Olivier, and Father. Everyone else was a skeleton on the ground. The seven humans were horrified.

Father merely sniffed in disdain. "Humans are weak. And yet, they have their uses. I can make a new Homunculus with the materials available."

Roy yelled in his fury. "Is that what we are to you? MATERIALS?"

"Yes. And good ones, at that." Father walked over to the corpses in front of him and clapped his hands.

Their souls flew out of their bodies, merged, and became a tiny Philosopher's Stone.

Father then walked over to where Ed had placed his coat on the ground. On Ed's coat lay the true form of Pride, Father's eldest son.

He implanted the Stone in Pride's chest, and let the two merge.

Soon enough, in a flash of light, Pride emerged in his original form, as the child Selim Bradley.

"My son," Father beamed. "It's good to see you-"

And then Pride's shadows skewered Father through his Philosopher's Stone.

Father put on an expression of shock, then slowly disintegrated. After all, a Homunculus cannot live if his Stone is destroyed.

He died with the word, "Why?" On his lips.

And with his death, Pride was now in charge of the Homunculi.

Let the heavens tremble.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Short prologue, but the other chappies will be longer.**

**The other Homunculi are going to return to life in this, by the way, so be prepared for some serious action!**

**R & R!**


	2. Part One: And Six Shall Rise

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm happy with the reviews I'm getting!**

**However, if you favorite/alert this story, but don't review at all, I'm inserting you into the story and have Pride skewer you. And it's not a bluff. I did this on another fic of mine.**

* * *

"Why?" That was the last word the Father ever spoke. And now, he was gone.

His heir? Pride. Pride, who was unforgiving to any who stood in his way.

Which, by the way, included Edward Elric. The one who had revealed his true form to the world.

"I will make you pay." The First Homunculus sneered. His shadows flew out from underneath his feet and elongated into large blades with eyes.

"Fullmetal?" Roy turned his head toward Ed.

Ed did the same. "Yeah? What is it?"

"You know I can't really see, right? So, do you mind telling me what the ^#** just happened?" Mustang exclaimed.

Ed remembered now. The price Mustang had paid for going into the Portal of Truth was his sight. The young alchemist had to explain to the colonel what had just happened.

"Well, the Father of the Homunculi just set off an explosion that killed Major Armstrong, Mei Chang, Scar, Teacher, and Da- Hohenheim." _Idiot_, Ed thought. _I almost called him my dad._

"That's it? I thought I heard someone getting skewered." Roy raised an eyebrow.

"I was just getting to that. With the dead bodies, the Father created a new Philosopher's Stone and injected it into what was left of his son Pride. Then, Pride became more powerful than ever and used his shadow powers to kill Father. Now, he's ready to make us his next target."

Pride shook his head. "Oh, no, no, my dear Alchemist. I need you seven alive."

That really puzzled Ed. "What? Why?"

"Well, for one thing, you seven are the few who could actually stand up to me and my kin. As we are not yet at full strength, we can't kill you just yet. But when we are... let's just say you'll be nothing more than a bug on a windshield. You'll be of little significance."

The young alchemist snapped at that moment. "LITTLE? WHO YOU CALLING 'LITTLE,' YOU SQUIRT? YOU'RE NOT EVEN HALF MY HEIGHT!"

Al sweatdropped. "Brother, is that really what you're worried about? The Homunculi could be returning!"

Pride chuckled. "Might be? Alphonse, they're rising as we speak. While we've been talking, I've been manipulating my shadows into transporting Philosopher's Stones around Amestris."

* * *

Lieutenant Juliet Douglas was probably the most attractive military officer at Central Command.

Note the word "was."

You see, not long after Colonel Mustang and his team were transferred to Central, all of the male personnel set their eyesights on Lieutenant Hawkeye.

Juliet became so resentful of Hawkeye that she even took to seducing her coworkers to show how she was better than the blonde.

She was in the middle of doing just that when she started to feel a sharp pain in her back, like a cut.

When she turned around to see what it was, she saw a shadow slithering up her uniform.

Two seconds following that, her body went abrupt as a Philosopher's Stone was injected into her body.

As her consciousness faded, she heard only two words:

_"Lust. Rise."_

* * *

If you're a soldier who just got transferred to Central, the first rule you learn is: "Don't stare at Frank Archer."

This is, of course, hard to pull off. After all, half of his body is entirely made out of automail. Even half of his _head_.

Lieutenant Colonel Frank Archer had a reputation for being a hardcore soldier, who expected nothing less than perfection from his insubordinates.

That was why one of Pride's shadows searched for him, and found him.

As Archer was criticizing his men for losing the Fuhrer's castle to the Briggs forces, the shadow struck him from behind, and injected a Philosopher's Stone.

The last thing Archer remembered as he passed out was the words:

_"Wrath. Rise."_

* * *

Maria Ross was happy she was safe at Radio Central with her coworkers, Heymans Breda, Kain Fuery, and Denny Brosch.

But, deep down, she was a little bit jealous of Denny. After all, he wasn't the one who had to escape to Xing and make people believe he was a killer.

But, she kept her resentment to herself. Obviously, not well enough, for Pride found her.

His shadows attacked Radio Central, and inserted a new Philosopher's Stone into her body.

As Maria blacked out, she only heard the words:

"_Envy. Rise."_

* * *

Olivier drew her sword. "Vile child! I shall make you beg on your knees for forgiveness when I'm through with you!"

Pride ignored this comment, and simply extended two more shadows.

The eyes on the shadows ejected Philosopher Stone matter in the forms of the recently deceased Homunculi Sloth and Gluttony. And, soon enough, they actually _became_ Sloth and Gluttony.

Riza stared in shock. "What the- how did you do that?"

Pride retracted his two shadows, and replied, "Gluttony had plenty of Philosopher Stone matter in his remains. I simply used it to make new Homunculi."

Lanfan raised an eyebrow. "And the other four? I see only three."

Then, Juliet Douglas, Frank Archer, and Maria Ross burst through the ceiling and landed on the floor in front of them. Only they looked different.

Juliet was wearing a long black dress, with an Ouroboros tattoo above her cleavage.

Archer still retained his automail, but instead of a military uniform, he wore a black shirt and dark brown pants. And there was an eyepatch over his remaining organic eye.

Maria looked almost exactly the same, except she had long, spiky, black hair. As well as a sleeveless black shirt and a short black skirt. On her right leg was an Ouroboros tattoo.

Pride turned to his new siblings. "Lust. Wrath. Envy. Sloth. Gluttony. That makes six. And now... the seventh."

Pride's shadows lunged at Ling.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm too lazy to make OCs, and I don't want to just revive all of the old Homunculi, so I figured inserting some of the 2003 anime characters would be a nice touch. In case you didn't recognize them, Juliet Douglas is an alias Sloth used while posing as a human (Sloth is a girl in 2003) and Frank Archer is a cyborg who shoots out Roy's eye in the finale.**

**R & R!**


	3. Part One: Enter The Stomach

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I appreciate the feedback I'm getting! Sorry I haven't updated lately.**

* * *

Pride's shadows lunged at Ling.

"Ling, look out!" Ed used alchemy to turn part of the floor into a large shield, which he used to block Pride's shadows.

The shadows pierced it, of course. Ling took a shot to the rib, where Pride inserted a new Philosopher's Stone.

"ARRR- Um." Ling's eyes rolled into his head, and then he passed out.

"Young lord!" Lanfan immediately ran to her master's side, but he was already knocked out.

In a furious rage, Riza took out her pistols and shot at Pride. Lust was faster than the bullets, though, and sliced them in half with her Ultimate Spear.

"Well, well, little miss Riza Hawkeye. What brings you to a place like this?" Lust sneered.

"I could ask the same of you, Douglas. Pride get you with one of his Stones?"

"Yes. And as a result, I am more evolved and more sophisticated than you humans."

"If you're sophisticated, then why don't you have a man already? Oh, right. Because you're a-"

Lust thrusted at Riza, who did a quick dodge and fired at the female homunculus. This time, the bullet made contact, but with Lust's skull. Lust stumbled backward, and hit the ground with a thud.

Roy, who could hear what just happened, asked, "Is she dead?"

Riza nodded. "Yeah. But I thought homunculi don't die that quickly."

Olivier walked over. "They normally don't. But, surprisingly, some do."

Al chimed in. "Like King Bradley. Scar dismembered him, but he didn't heal."

Lust twitched, then rose, her head healing instantaneously. "Well, I do." She thrusted her Ultimate Spear in Riza's direction, but Pride blocked it with his shadows.

Pride shook his head. "Now, Lust, we don't want to kill them just yet. They are an integral part of our plan."

Gluttony ran toward his sister and hugged her. "Lust! LUST! It's so good to see you."

Lust went red, and Riza couldn't help but chuckle.

Ed whispered to Roy. "Okay... should we be trying to break out now?"

Roy whispered back. "How? I thought we couldn't use alchemy here."

"Hmm... I think it was only in the Father's presence when we couldn't use alchemy."

"And if he's dead..." Roy held his hand in the air, snapped his fingers, then used flames to melt away part of the ceiling.

Olivier sweatdropped. "I'm certain that didn't work."

Gluttony looked over to Pride. "They tried to break out! Can I eat them?"

"You can have everyone except Ling Yao. We need him to be our seventh." Pride nodded.

"Okay!" Gluttony lunged at the humans. Lanfan leapt into the air and used her automail to split Gluttony's head in half. It healed.

Olivier ran in, sword drawn, and sliced Gluttony in half. The homunculus healed from that as well.

"Why won't you let me eat you?" Gluttony's rib cage expanded out of his stomach, leaving a gaping hole where his stomach should be, and the eye of the Portal of Truth appeared in the opening.

"TIME TO EAT YOOUU!" Gluttony prepared to swallow all of the humans.

There was a beam of light extending from the fat homunculus's stomach, which engulfed the humans.

The light died down, and everyone was gone.

* * *

Ed awoke in darkness. He couldn't see anything, but he definitely knew where he was.

"Gluttony's stomach. Great." Ed walked around for a moment or two, then started calling out to his friends/coworkers. "Al! Lanfan! Lieutenant Hawkeye! Idiot Colonel!"

"WHO YOU CALLING AN IDIOT, PIPSQUEAK?" Roy called from behind Ed, who was not happy.

"PIPSQUEAK? DON'T CALL ME SHORT, USELESS IDIOT!"

"WHO'S A USELESS IDIOT, SHORTY?"

Riza called out. "Okay, everyone needs to calm down for five seconds."

"Agreed." A familiar voice spoke.

Out of the shadows came Ling, holding a torch.

But an Ouroboros tattoo was clearly visible on his hand. Which only meant one thing...

"Now, someone want to tell me where we are?" Greed inquired.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I was planning to make Greed's return a little more dramatic, but I'm just too tired.**

**I know some of you are wondering "Really? Gluttony's stomach _again_?" Trust me, when they get out of Gluttony's stomach, they won't be using the same tactic Ed used the first time around. You can expect, at minimum, a lost arm.**

**R & R!**


End file.
